One last dance
by TheRealPrincessTigerLily
Summary: "Dance with me Stefan" she said. "what? No" he said. "Please Stefan" she pleaded. "Katherine you are in no state…" he said but she sent him the most pleading look. "please, just like we used to" she begged and he sighed. "fine" he said and stood up, he took her frail hand in his and helped her off the bed Oneshot Steferine Ship them two forever. Character death. R


**Well, I don't usually write fanfics but I figured What the hell, try something new.**

**So this will be as sad as I can manage, if Im any good at emotional crap, but this is a Steferine fic, OMG how badly I ship them, and I know Katherine is dying *Wipes tear away and sniffles* just when Steferine was happening they had to kill her off, but I HOPE that they will find a way out of it, guys this is Katherine Pierce, Katerina Petrova for fucks sake she is a survivor!**

**Keep on surviving Katherine!**

**But in this fic… well find out guys.**

_You're Katherine Pierce… Suck it up_

_I love you Stefan, we will be together again… I promise_

_Im here_

_Im with you_

_We're together_

_You will never look at me like you look at Elena._

_Im sorry you are dying…_

The conversations floated around Katherines aching head as she lay in her deathbed.

She could hear the selfish bastards downstairs toasting to her death, had she been that bad people are throwing a party for her oncoming death?

Her eyes watered, Stefan, just when she finally had him again, in her hands her Stefan, he has always been hers, she has always loved him, and here she is, in her deathbed all alone.

She has watched enough TV and seen enough death to know what at times like these you are supposed to be surrounded by the people who love you.

_But I am_ Katherine thought bitterly, no one, no one loves her, her daughter just is inlove with the idea of loving her cold mother, and Stefan…. He loves Elena.

Her thoughts where shattered when Stefan himself walked through the door and sat beside her.

"hey" he said softly and a tear fell down her cheek, she felt so useless.  
"Finished celebrating my oncoming death yet?" she asked through her thick throat  
Stefan stared at her, sick, dying Katherine still managed to look beautiful even with crows feet at the side of her eyes and grey hair, he felt guilty even though he didn't toast.  
"I didn't toast" he said  
"But everyone else did" she said and another tear fell down, Stefan wiped it away.  
"oh Katherine" he said his words dripping with pity.  
"Don't" she said and sucked her lips in trying to stop  
"Look Im sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked  
Katherine thought, she knew she probably had less than an hour left and she wanted to be with him again, in his arms, like her memories… her memories, a light bulb went off in her head.

"Dance with me Stefan" she said  
"what? No" he said  
"Please Stefan" she pleaded  
"Katherine you are in no state…" he said but she sent him the most pleading look  
"please, just like we used to" she begged and he sighed  
"fine" he said and stood up, he took her frail hand in his and helped her off the bed, she suppressed a moan of pain at her achy muscles and frail bones.

"Katherine if it hurts…" he said  
"shut up Stefan" she said and he smirked and she pulled her iPhone from her pocket and played an old fashioned song on, like the ones they used to dance to  
"for old times sake, like we was back in the old days" she said softly and Stefan slimed and held her close, his hand on her waist whilst the other tangled with her hand, she placed her hand on his shoulder and they swayed together, this took them back, to the times when he would gaze in her eyes asif she was his everything, he would give her a pure look of adoration all the time.

Stefan felt a mixture of emotions, this was Katherine, the girl he was madly inlove with for decades, who he worshiped and prayed they would be back together one day, and here she was… in his arms… dying, he rubbed his thumb across her waist, she rested her cheek on his shoulder her heart beating weakly, she barely has an hour left max.

Katherine felt at peace back in the arms of the man she loved.

He tipped her back his strong hands supporting her, her hair fell backwards and he gazed into her eyes, like he used to.

She smiled as best she could, her eyes watered, she was hanging on.

Stefan was taken by the moment, he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, she responded, he could hear the beat of her heart falter, he held her head with one hand pressing them together, he pulled back and her heart was barely beating, a tear fell from the corner of her eye as she gazed into his.

"I love you Stefan" she said and he fell to his knees holding her  
"no Katherine not yet, hang on a bit longer please" Stefan pleaded  
"Thankyou, thankyou Stefan" Katherine whispered and he pressed his forhead to hers  
"No please" he pleaded as his tears dropped onto her cheeks  
"I love you" she whispered and took a small gasp of breath and stared into his eyes and her lids fluttered shut  
"I love you" she breathed and her heartbeat stopped.

"No NO NO!" Stefan yelled his hands smooshing her cheeks massaging them  
"wake up Katherine please!" he begged shaking her lifeless body  
"Please" he begged, he didn't even get to say it back...

His whole body shook with sobs as he held his first love's body in his arms  
"Katherine" he muttered sobbing, the door burst open and Nadia dropped to her knees beside them, they all thought she would find a way out of it.

"Katherine" he choked out massaging her pale cheeks  
"Stefan she is gone" Elena said putting her hand on his shoulder, he flinched way from her touch  
"Shut UP! You all are happy to see her dead! You all wanted this!" Stefan cried still sobbing  
"Stefan she is gone let her go" Damon said kneeling beside his brother and his once love  
"no one understood, no one cared but me and Nadia, everyone thought she was cold and evil, but she wasn't, she asked me to dance with her… she… she… she loved me" he choked out  
"Stefan" Nadia said placing her hand on his shoulder  
"Before I could…" he said staring at the sleeping angel, a mixture of his and her's tears trailed down her cheeks.

…

Stefan sat in Damon's favourite reading chair, his heart ached, he couldn't get her off his mind.

_I look at you and I see an angel_  
_You're Stefan Salvatore… suck it up  
You're Katherine Pierce_

He stared into the fire reflecting the time he had with her, the woman who claimed his heart and ran away with it, she is at peace now, isn't she?

"we are ready to bury her now" Nadia spoke, he looked up from the fire and wiped his eyes and nodded, he stood up and grabbed a red rose.

They walked out to a freshly dug grave and a marble headstone, there was an mahogany coffin.

They lowered the coffin into the ground.

"Do you want to say something?" Elena asked Stefan and he nodded and walked to the front of the grave, he looked down where her head would be.  
"Katherine… she was my first love, she was cold and evil, she took my heart and trampled on it, but then one day she suddenly changed. We drank together and she helped me overcome my… phobia… who would of thought huh? And just when she was about to change and maybe have hope, she dropped the bombshell she was dying" he said, his voice cracking he cleared his throat and continued "she left a, uh note to Nadia, a suicide note, she was going to jump off the clock tower, end it all. But I caught her and asked her what she was doing and she explained her situation and something made me care, I told her to suck it up and she did, I put her on suicide watch. And then she locked me in a safe with Caroline helping her to do so, she helped me by climbing in whilst I was unconscious and she helped me get through it" he said swallowing "Underneath all the hate and evil there is someone who cared, for me anyway, she told me she was here with me and we was together, I wasn't alone and she made me stand up to my fear, she was a good woman, and then she wanted my forgiveness a few nights later, I told her that after everything she has done its too much to forgive her for, she was distraught…. And before she died…" he said his voice crumbling and fresh tears spilling over "she asked me one last thing, to dance with her like we did in the olden days, and when I did I realised… I love Katherine, I always have, and just like that she was gone before I could tell her I loved her back… Im sorry Katherine, I love you" he said falling to his knees sobbing  
"I love you" he repeated, Nadia hugged him and the others stared at him shocked by his outburst.

Katherine would be smiling now she would be gloating and telling him 'I told you so' but she isn't there and she cant. Stefan's heart shattered even more and Nadia's speech was a blur, they filled her grave in and put up the head stone, he laid the red rose down and read the stone.

_In memory or Katerina Petrova, or known as Katherine Pierce.  
Mother.  
friend.  
Enemy.  
You will be remembered._

Stefan stood up, he would join her again one day.

He knew it.

They would be together again.

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I make another multi-chapter story of Steferine?  
Review? **


End file.
